Corpse Party Poetry
by GemCrafted
Summary: In this story, I'll be uploading poems for Corpse Party in every character's P.O.V. Rated T because these poems are generally about children murdering other people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! As the title describes, I'll be writing different poems for each character in Corpse Party from their individual perspective. I will only be doing poems for characters in the first Corpse Party game, such as Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, etc. This poem is for the infamous Sachiko. This is also my first rhyming poem that doesn't sound totally cheesy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this poem!**

_**Sachiko's P.O.V.**_

Blood on  
the walls;  
blood in  
these halls.

Dead children  
on the floor;  
vomit stains  
near the door.

Tear drops shine  
in the light;  
a ghostly wail  
echos through the night.

I am filled  
with the need to kill;  
I won't stop  
until I've had my fill.

**Hope you guys liked this poem! If you did, be sure to leave me a R&amp;R (rate and review) and let me know which character's poem you'd like to see next! By the way, sorry if I haven't been able to upload any new chapters to my "Frozen Skylox" and "South Rain" stories lately. I've been super busy with homework. Gosh darn it high school, why do you have to be so mean? Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing these poems because I usually don't write, well, poems that have to do with blood and gore. It's definitely different. Anyways, this poem is for Yuki, a.k.a. the ghost girl without her left eye. I hope you enjoy! **

_Yuki's P.O.V._

_Give it back_

Lying on  
a cold floor  
A blindfold  
over my eyes  
All I can hear  
are screams  
and a pair  
of scissors  
The blindfold  
is removed  
and the last thing  
I see  
is a little girl  
in a red dress  
holding a pair  
of bloody scissors.

_Give it back_

My body glows  
to a light blue  
My remaining eye  
grows red  
with anger  
I prowl  
the empty halls  
of the school I used to love.

_Give it back_

Children arrive,  
but never leave  
All I think  
is to kill, kill, kill  
I threw  
a little girl  
at a wall today  
and her blood  
splattered everywhere.

_Give it back_

A young girl  
gave me back  
my tongue  
I showed her  
my past,  
she made me  
send her back  
to where we just left.

_Give it back_

I miss  
my childhood innocence,  
my carefree life,  
my left eye.

_Give it back_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this poem! If you've got any suggestions/complaints, please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you all have to think! And if you're enjoying this story, please give it a R&amp;R (rate &amp; review); it means a lot to me to see your opinions! Anyways, I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of "Corpse Party Poetry"! This poem is dedicated to the one and only Yuka Mochida, who is probably the most adorable eighth grader you'll ever see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

_Yuka's P.O.V._

"Big brother!"

My brother's hugs  
are the best.  
His hands are  
two white doves,  
soaring through the air  
and are always soft.  
He'd never  
leave me out or  
abandon me.  
Right?

"Big brother!"

The charm  
we performed  
backfired.  
I screamed  
and held his hand  
every time  
an earthquake hit.  
I had to pee,  
but I could hold it.  
Right?

"Big brother!"

We found  
a whole new wing  
in the building.  
He said that  
he'd wait for me  
while I went  
to the restroom.  
I know that  
he wouldn't leave  
without me.  
Right?

"Big brother!"

A boy found me;  
he seemed  
really nice.  
I looked inside  
a classroom and then  
I heard someone talking,  
a stabbing noise,  
a loud thud.  
This guy wasn't a killer.  
Right?

"Big brother!"

I can outrun  
this psychopath, I can.  
Right?

_The rest of this paper is soaked in dried blood to thick to read._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I figured that in typical "Corpse Party" fashion, I should leave out Yuka's fate and just write that the rest of the poem was too covered in blood to read. Anyways, if you are enjoying reading this series as much as I am writing it, please give me a R&amp;R (by now you should know what it means, so I'm going to quit explaining it). Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
